US 2009/0290776 A1 discloses a system for automatically determining a field of view for performing a subsequent medical imaging study. The system comprises a medical imaging device for acquiring one or more two-dimensional localizer images and for performing a subsequent three-dimensional medical imaging study. The system further comprises a body mask generation unit for thresholding the localizer images and identifying a largest connected component, a boundary mask obtaining unit for obtaining a boundary mask from the boundary of the generated body mask and a field of view determining unit for fitting a rectangular bounding box to the obtained boundary mask, wherein the determined field of view is used by the medical imaging device for performing the subsequent medical image study. This determination of the field of view may not be reliable, especially if the localizer images show different objects and a field of view should be determined with respect to a certain one of these objects. The determination technique used by the system may therefore lack robustness.